


Training Sessions

by AdenNeytiriKad



Series: Final Fantasy XV One Shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Ignis Scientia, Crownsguard Training, Gen, Training, sorry i like seeing Iggy kick ass, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenNeytiriKad/pseuds/AdenNeytiriKad
Summary: The first time he ever saw Ignis, he would’ve laughed had someone told him he was one of the best fighters in the Crownsguard.Now.. Well, just keep your eyes open.(aka some self-indulgent words about Ignis kicking ass at Crownsguard training)





	Training Sessions

The first time he ever saw Ignis, he would’ve laughed had someone told him he was one of the best fighters in the Crownsguard.

He was dressed as most of the new recruits were, tank top almost hanging off the lean frame, loose pants drawn tight around the waist. Of course, he waited off to the side from where the rest of the students were rough housing, hands behind him in a parade rest. Yeah, he looked very much the ‘I’m a nerd forced to be here.’ But, the instant he stepped onto the mat, his eyes changed entirely. His eyes, normally sharp to begin with, became even more focused, watching every move with an analytical coldness that surprised even the more experienced Amicitia.

The first kid to go against him failed to notice that, ending up on his back after a few failed attempts at some punches that were quickly turned against him. Man, the Scientia kid was quick. His defense was actually pretty strong, though he chose to evade and redirect versus actually hitting. Clarus filed that bit of info away, eyes focused once more on the Prince’s retainer.

Most of the other recruits had went quiet the moment their comrade had hit the mat in a heap, a look of utter surprise crossing many of their faces. Though, a few had rather sour looks, and Clarus knew Ignis had sparked something, he just hoped he was ready for it.

The next match between two of the other kids wasn’t near as fast, but neither was particularly bad. A little tough love and training, they’d be good members to have. But, even during the fight, Clarus’s eyes wandered to the awaiting trainees, many eyeing Ignis as they stretched. Ignis either hadn’t noticed, or didn’t feel bothered, eyes watching the fight with little interest.

‘Huh. He’s quick, learns just as fast… What else has he got up his sleeve?’

Several matches later, Ignis was up again against none other than Cordell Mastris, a rather aggressive fighter and one who definitely didn’t appreciate Ignis’s stoic and fast win. Clarus leaned forward a bit in his seat, as did several of the other instructors. He chuckled to himself as the two trainees bowed and began, Cordell starting to move around the edge of the mat. Even with Cordell’s glare, Ignis remained aloof and distant, which only seemed to provoke his opponent further.

He would give Cordell massive credit, he too, was fast. But, somehow, Ignis just… knew. He blocked almost every hit, one or two landing on his chest and abdomen. Another hit firmly landed, but Cordell didn’t get to reclaim his hand, Ignis grabbing a hold of his wrist and turning his body aside. He gave a tug, Cordell stumbled a step closer, and it was over. Ignis twisted the arm behind its owner, kicking and knocking the nearest leg out. His other hand jabbed right into his collarbone and pressed harder, Cordell dropping to his knees.

“Yield. I don’t want to cause any further damage.”

Cordell gave a snarl, trying to struggle and brute his way out of the hold. Ignis only sighed, not loosening his grip. “I don’t want to break your arm. Yield.” That infuriated him even more, it seemed, the man giving a hiss and trying to stand. Surprisingly, Ignis just snorted, letting go and stepping back. Cordell rotated his arm, a rather dark look coming over his face.

“Mastris-” Ignis held up a hand, the instructor giving an exasperated sigh as he stopped. “Your funeral, kid…” Ignis gave a slight smirk at the mumbled comment, knowing full well what would happen. He pitied his opponent before him.

Cordell charged at him, fist skimming air where the other had been. He felt the blows rather than saw them, flying back with a grunt. He tripped over his own feet, hitting the mat with a resounding thud, blinking up at the ceiling with a wheeze. Ignis stood upright, gently pushing his glasses back to their proper place. He turned to the instructor with a bow, returning to the sidelines. Cordell slowly got up with help, hand rubbing his chest as he caught his breath. 

“Scientia wins. Do your cool down and hit the showers.”

Clarus had to keep from laughing, watching Ignis gather his things and leave the room. His fingers tapped on his leg as he replayed the last few movements over again in his mind. Right as Cordell moved to hit, Ignis had dropped to a knee, a sharp elbow connecting with the opponent’s stomach. That bought him just enough time to spin around, foot promptly colliding with Cordell’s Solar Plexus. It was over in a matter of moments.

‘Damn, kid is good. Almost too good…’ Clarus slowly got up, following after him and catching him before he made it to the locker room. “Scientia, good work today. What do you say to some training with my sonsometime? He could use a bit of a challenge.”

Ignis appraised the other for a moment, a smirk crossing his lips with a curt nod. “Of course. I think it would benefit us both considerably.”

Clarus laughed, clapped a hand on the lean shoulder. “Great, see you tomorrow morning for the finance meeting.” He turned, waving behind him as he headed back to the Crownsguard room. ‘Oh Astrals, I didn’t even give the access to Gladio's schedule. Knowing him, he's already on it.’ He gave a sigh, shaking his head as he pushed the training room door open. He’d really have to stop underestimating him or he was going to end up just like Mastris, wheezing on the mat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Whoa, hold up. You mean, Ignis Ignis, Noctis’s advisor and glasses and proper suits guy, did that?” Prompto asked with wide eyes, gulping almost visibly. “Man, I haven’t even met him yet…. He’s gonna kill me…”

“Hang on kid, he won’t kill you. Yet. And, that was a couple of years ago. You’ll be fine!” Gladio replied shaking Prompto’s shoulder with a laugh before he took a seat on one of the armchairs. “Just don’t piss him off, okay? We still train together, and when he’s angry…”

“Gladio, stop torturing him. Just because he kicks your ass almost every day-“

“Hey, it’s about even, for the record. I’ve gotten him a few times, too!”

“Not from what I’ve seen,” Noctis retorted, grinning as he stretched out on his couch, Prompto snickering from the other end. 

Gladio opened his mouth to argue, but the familiar sound of keys in the door made them all stop in their tracks.

Soft footsteps echoed until Ignis finally appeared, arms laden with bags of food and a somewhat irritated look. “Noct, we’ve talked about the front door.”

“You talked, I listened. And besides, Gladio’s here.”

Ignis gave a little snort, starting to sort out all the ingredients he had brought. “Gladio alone does not mean you can forget your conditions for being here,” he chided, though shooting Gladio a knowing look, to which he received quite a glare from the Shield.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Iggy.”

“No offense meant, Gladio. Each of us must do our part to keep the Prince safe.” He looked pointedly at Noctis, who only rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. Ignis stifled a sigh, gaze moving to the blond on the couch. “Prompto, do try to remind him if you are here. I will be counting on you to help him keep himself out of trouble.”

“U-uh, of course! Anything to help, Mr. Scientia!”

Ignis snorted softly at the response, Gladio doing much the same except laughing. Ignis paused in his dinner preparations to give the newcomer a slight smile. “Ignis will do fine. Mr. Scientia is my father and my uncle. And, pleased to meet you in person.”

“S-sure, of course, Mr-… Ignis. Likewise.” Prompto still sounded a bit nervous, voice still a little higher pitched than normal, earning him a grin from both Noctis and Glado. He ducked behind the edge of the couch, groaning as he threw a pillow at his best friend. “Shut up, Noct…”

Ignis chuckled under his breath, cutting the vegetables in hand as finely as he could and adding them to the mixture, eyes occasionally watching the other three as they started taking turns playing games. The Prince seemed much happier, and for that, he was grateful. Now, if only he could get him to eat his damned vegetables…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a bit self-indulgent, as I always picture Ignis kicking real ass because people underestimate him all the time. 
> 
> Originally, I had Gladio as the one watching the fights, but changed it to Clarus because.. I don't know why.


End file.
